swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Entertainer buff
Entertainer Buff Information Entertainer Buffs are granted at the first level of Entertainer, These "upgrade" a player for a short amount of time, currently with a full expertise on the buffing system, Entertainers can "Inspire" you for 5 Hours and 30 Minutes and have a maximum of 22 Points to spend with full expertise., To Buff a player you target the player while he/she is watching/listening to you and use the ability "Inspire" Give them there required Buffs and once maxed get both to accept. What types of Buffs Entertainers have Attributes Agility 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 Increases your Agility by up to 150 Constitution 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 Increases your Constitution by up to 150 Luck 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 Increases your Luck by up to 150 Precision 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 Increases your Precision by up to 150 Stamina 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 Increases your Stamina by up to 150' Strength 1/5 +30 Per Point Max: 150 ''Increases your Strength by up to 150 Combat Action Cost Reduction 1/1 Max: 9% Decreases action costs by 9% Critical Hit 1/1 Max: 7% Increases chances of getting a Critical Hit by 7% Dodge 1/1 Max: 7% Increases chances of enemies hitting Glancing Blows by 7% Miscellaneous Flush with Success 2/10 +3% Per 2 Points Max: 15% Increases XP gain and GCW points gain by up to 15% Harvest Faire 2/10 +1% Per 2 Points Max: 5% Increases resources gathered by harvesters by up to 5% Healer 2/10 +2% Per 2 Points Max: 10% Increases Strength of heals by up to 10% Resilience 2/10 +4% Per 2 Points Max: 20% Reduces amount of damage taken by damage over time attacks by up to 20% Go with the flow 2/10 +5% Per 2 Points Max: 25% Increases all movement rates (foot speed and vehicle speed) by up to 25% Second Chance 2/8 +6% Per 2 Points Max: 24% Gives a chance to heal for up to 800 (depending on level) when struck (up to 24% chance) Resistances Energy 1/5 +750 Per Point Max: 3750 Increases energy resistance by up to 3750 Kinetic 1/5 +750 Per Point Max: 3750 Increases kinetic resistance by up to 3750 Trade Advanced Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Trade Main Assembly by up to 10 Architecture 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Architecture Assembly by up to 10 Booster Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Booster Assembly by up to 10 Chassis Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Chassis Assembly by up to 10 Culinary Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Culinary Assembly by up to 10 Droid Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Droid Assembly by up to 10 Engine Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Engine Assembly by up to 10 Fashion Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Fashion Assembly by up to 10 Muntions (Weapons) 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Muntions Assembly by up to 10 Power Systems 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Power Systems Assembly by up to 10 Security (Armor) 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Security Assembly by up to 10 Shield Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 Increases Shield Assembly by up to 10 Weapon Assembly 2/10 +2 Per 2 Points Max: 10 ''Increases Weapon Assembly by up to 10'